tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cisco Ramon
Category:Characters | aliases = Vibe | series = DC Television Universe | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Carlos Valdes }} Cisco Ramon is a fictional scientist and one of the main characters on The Flash live-action television series, which began airing on the CW Network in 2014. He was played by actor Carlos Valdes. The character was actually introduced prior to the onset of the series in the "Three Ghosts" episode of Arrow. is part of the continuity of the greater DC Television Universe. Overview Cisco Ramon fills the role of plucky comic relief on The Flash. He is a super-genius and very quick-witted, but is also a bit of a geek. He has slightly long hair, and is prone to wearing geeky t-shirts. A recurring trope with Cisco is that he is usually the one who gives the various metahumans and non-meta villains their code names - a job that he takes with great pride. Cisco is also the tech guy at S.T.A.R. Labs, and is responsible for the creation of a cold gun, which was stolen by Captain Cold, hi-tech boomerangs used by Captain Boomerang, and a weaponized sonic emission device used by Laurel Lance, aka, the Black Canary. Due to his interaction with chronal phenomena at the (literal) hands of Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon developed the ability to synchronize himself with the vibrational attunement of future portents. Through physical contact, he can "vibe" images of what will happen to a particular individual in the immediate future. Cisco's vibes do not give him the benefit of clarity however when it comes to these visions, and the meaning behind them is usually not determined until the last moment. Cisco was at first terrified by his new-found ability and kept it a secret from his friends. It wasn't until sometime later when the Harrison Wells of Earth-2 determined that he was a metahuman and outed him to his friends. Earth-Two Cisco Ramon had a counterpart on Earth-2. The Earth-Two version of Cisco, had powers beyond that of the Earth-One version and possessed greater control over them. Calling himself Reverb, he could also generate waves of vibrational force. Cisco Ramon was a criminal under the employee of Zoom, and coordinated Zoom's orders through his other agents Killer Frost and Deathstorm. Ultimately, Cisco Ramon failed in his duties however, and Zoom killed him. Abilities * Precognition: By placing his hands upon a human subject, Cisco Ramon receives images of what will happen to this individual in the near future. An example of this is when he touched Kendra Saunders, and saw an image of her as the winged superhero, Hawkgirl. * Mechanical engineering: Cisco Ramon is a mechanical genius, and can cobble together hi-tech equipment to suit practically any need. He constantly repairs and upgrades components to the Flash costume, and has provided his expertise towards upgrading anti-metahuman defense weaponry for the Central City Police Department. Notes & Trivia * * In an alternate future timeline, Cisco Ramon is killed by Eobard Thawne, who vibrates his hand at super-speed into Cisco's chest. * Cisco Ramon is the DC Television Universe counterpart to Paco Ramone, who was a DC Comics superhero who called himself Vibe. His powers and personality were radically different from Cisco's however. Vibe had the ability to generate waves of vibrational force from his hands. He briefly served as a member of the Justice League of America. See also External Links * * * Cisco Ramon at Wikipedia * Cisco Ramon at The Flash Wiki * Cisco Ramon at the Arrowverse Wiki References ---- Category:Carlos Valdes/Characters